Saving the Speedster
by PrinceZack
Summary: After arriving at JFK, Matt met Daphne for the first time with the knowledge of their future, and Daphne's death. Matt sets out to do the one thing he is sure of: to save the speedster.
1. A Girl Named Daphne

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes and the characters accociated with it.

Saving the Speedster

"You read minds, not the future." Daphne said to Matt.

"I know, I know. But I met a guy in Africa and everything he paints—"

Daphne cut Parkman off and finished his sentence. "Comes true?"

"Yes! So you gotta stay with me." Matt pleaded in response.

"You don't get it, I… have to go back; I don't have a choice." Daphne moved her hands emphasising how important what she was saying was.

"But you don't trust these people."

"If you can read my thoughts, then you know that I don't know if I can trust you either."

"Forget your thoughts, what is your heart telling you to do?" Daphne felt sudden shock; he was making a good point. She gazed up into his eyes and saw that he was really sincere about what he was saying. But she knew what Pinehearst could do, he didn't, so she pushed her fear to the back of her head and replied.

"Same as it always does: keep moving too fast to get caught." She turned around to leave but paused as Parkman spoke once more.

"What do they have over you? Matt paused and Daphne turned around. "I can protect you!"

"No, you can't.... Bye Parkman." Were the last words she spoke before she sped off into the distance, Matt losing sight of her almost immediately.

Matt stood back as feelings of shock, disappointment and sadness started to wash over him. He couldn't get her to stay, he knew how important this was and yet she still left. _There is something wrong here._ Parkman thought. If she stays on her current path, if she continues to work for Pinehearst: it was going to end up with her death. He felt as though she was concealing some of her real feelings, she was hiding something very important deep down inside of her. _What is it that they have over her?_ Whatever it was, he needed to find out. She mustn't stay on this path; he had to stop her no matter what.

He gazed down at his new pet. "You have any answers, turtle?" He chuckled, before speaking again. "How about you help me out again? Like finding Daphne when we first got here, huh?" Matt took a seat at the table on which the turtle sat inside his cage.

Matt looked at all the many possibilities in which he could save her. If he were to make his way into her life, to protect her and keep her safe, would that end up like his dream of the future? He had to think of all the possibilities in which to save her, but the most common question that plagued him was: _Will the future still be the same, even if I try to change it?_ He isolated that question and put his faith in believing that there is a way to save her. He would find a way to save her, that he was certain. He was a cop after all, who better than him to save her?

He wondered why he wanted to save her in the first place, maybe because he was a cop and that is his job. No that wasn't it, Daphne was someone more important than a normal cop case, finding and protecting her is imperative, for he had seen his future, her future, seen him and her. She was wonderful in every way. He smiled, she had acquired his heart in such a small amount of time, so small that it was actually a dream he had seen but it felt so real, so true. _How could it be a dream? _He questioned. Dreams can always be distinguished from normal life; always be seen apart but this, he couldn't seem to. He dearly wanted that future he had seen to come true, the one where he was married to Daphne, and the family they had made together and shared. He wanted baby Daniela and the love Daphne and he shared, it was important; so he was dead panned on finding her.

Moving those thoughts to the back of his mind, he decided to think of things that will help him in his search for her. He thought of The Company and what they were capable of and realised now that The Company struck a very similar resemblance to Pinehearst. _Must be a rivalry company of some sort, _Matt wondered. He then started to realise how much danger she was in, "I'm going to separate her from Pinehearst… no matter what."

Yawning, he realised how exhausted he really was; it had been a long day after all. Well most of it he had spent seated at one of the tables. He had seen many people come and go, people say their goodbyes to loved ones and busy airport staff rush around busily; each concentrating on their job. The airport wasn't as busy as it had once been, now only a few people coming in for their late flights. He looked down at his turtle and muttered a few words. "Maybe its best we go home now, we'll find her tomorrow."

With that, Matt Parkman stood up and stretched out his arms, before grabbing hold of the container in which his turtle resided in; then walked towards the exit of JFK airport.

* * *

Well thats my new story, hope all you readers like it. Tell me what you think? Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks

PrinceZack.


	2. Blackmail

Daphne sped around the city for a while, the relaxation of running fast making her feel wonderful. She loved the rush of rapid speed, the wind whooshing through her white tousled hair, the feeling of her body running at its max velocity; it made her feel absolute.

She gradually slowed down and stopped fifty metres or so from her favourite café' stall. She observed the stall and saw a middle aged businessman communicate to the café owner and hand a few notes over. She focused on the coffee being poured and awaited for her opportunity.

Once the coffee was placed on the counter she ran dead straight towards the stall. There was a small gap between the man and his coffee. It was a tight fit, and rapidly closing, but Daphne had been in many tight situations before and this was her speciality. Her pace quickened in a extra burst of speed, as she weaved her way through several people, leaving them staring at their suddenly billowing clothes in surprise.

She reached out her hand and ducked slightly as she sped through the gap and grasped the coffee triumphantly. She grinned as she saw the man waving his arms around in confusion. Her mouth watered as the smell of the coffee seeped up to her nose; she licked her lips and smiled with content before taking a sip. "Mhmm, this is nice."

She started off down the side walk, veering off into Central Park. The scenery looked so pretty on mornings like these, she continued down the path which was speckled by red and orange autumn leaves. _What a beautiful day. _She thought. The birds were chirping happily and the slight breath of wind made up the audible sounds that filled her ears, the cars and city traffic noise far in the background. She relished the last sip from her coffee as it slid down her throat. She scanned around for any rubbish bins, turning around on the balls of her feet and looking ahead of her. She found one and started off over to it, it was placed close to an exit, so she decided she start her work for the day.

It was a crisp and sunny morning in the city of New York, the slight chill starting to wear off as the sun made its way up into the sky, slightly peeking over some of the high rise buildings. Traffic noise drowned out the area with an audible chaos of chatter and aggravated people sounding their horns; the clicking of woman's heels also added in the mix.

Daphne rushed through and in between hundreds of people, the streets already packed full with people as they got their coffee's and made their way to work. She weaved her way in between cars and darted across the street, leftover McDonalds and other rubbish flying up into the air as she soared past it.

Sighting the Pinehearst building she slowed down to a walking pace and ambled her way towards the new infrastructure. Looking up towards the Pinehearst sign her eyes followed the curves in the two helixes that mirrored each other; she found the logo quite interesting.

_Wonder what it means, I mean Pinehearst usually has a meaning for everything and I'm sure as hell that logo has nothing to do with the Biotech technology front they put on. It must have a significance of some sort. _She smiled a goofy smile; and breathed in a nice deep breath of fresh air, the satisfying clean air that you only get on a clear, chilly morning. She made her way into the building, pushing past the doors and making her way through a couple more doors and down some stairs.

Moving her way into a dimly lit room, she scanned the area quickly. The room was lacking of vitality, the only light emitting from a few lamps that were positioned to the walls of the room. Most rooms were built this way nowadays- all dark and depressing. If she had it her way, it'd be much brighter, full of light and colour. She stopped a couple of feet away from two old men. She had seen them both before, and learnt quickly not to spend too much time in their company. There Maury Parkman and Arthur Petrelli stood, sternly.

"Daphne… you have a mess to clean up." She heard Arthur's familiar voice reach her ears.

"I do?"

"You were supposed to recruit my son, Matt Parkman." Maury said.

"Yeah, I gave him the pitch, but he wasn't buying. I mean, the guy's a mind reader." Daphne responded.

Arthur stepped forward a few steps and replied. "Were you thinking something which would discourage him from joining us?" Arthur questioned.

"That's not what I meant." Daphne said.

"She's lying." Knox stepped forward and out of the shadows.

Daphne peered over her left shoulder and sure enough, Knox was there. _Damn why is he here? _Daphne was shocked, Knox could easily read her at the moment; she was terrified. "I am not" she replied.

"Then why are you so scared?" Knox questioned her. She felt as though she was some prisoner guilty of murder. What was up with the interrogation?

"…How can I fix this?" Daphne asked. They knew, there was no point in continuing the façade.

"Re-visit Mr. Parkman." Arthur said simply.

"But I don't think he's gonna take the deal." Daphne replied quickly.

"You're not going to offer him anything. You're going there to kill him." Arthur responded in his calm and cold demeanour.

"What?" Maury exclaimed, shocked.

"I just asked her to kill your son, Maury." Arthur turned his attention to the other man "Is that a problem?"

"You're damn right. My loyalty for his safety. That was the arrangement." Maury retorted loudly.

"I'm a thief. I steal things. There's no way I could kill anybody." Daphne spoke aloud. The other two men ignored her. Tensions were at boiling point, and it was usually at this time when Daphne turned and ran the other way.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Arthur." Maury pressed further.

"You're not in the position to give me orders." Arthur said, stating the fact.

"I'm Matt's father. Without me, you'd still be lying…!" Arthur calmly raised his hand and jerked it sharply to the right. There was a sickening crunch as Maury's head twisted unnaturally. Maury fell heavily to the floor and Daphne gasped.

"Thank you, Maury, for all your sacrifice." Arthur said, staring down at Maury's body briefly before redirecting his gaze at Daphne. If she was scared before, she couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling now. Knox must be in paradise.

"Please. There has to be another way." Fear and desperation distorted her voice as she pleaded with Arthur.

"What do you propose we do?" Arthur asked, turning around and walking towards his desk.

Daphne began to follow him, but Knox gripped her shoulder tightly. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She thought hard for an alternative to killing Matt, _there must be another way!_

Arthur cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Get close to Parkman and gain his trust. Then have him come back here, to Pinehearst" Arthur smiled evilly.

"No, I can't betray him like this, it's wrong; he's a good guy."

"Would you rather have me visit your family in Kansas, maybe see how your little brother is doing? I'm sure we would get along well."

"Okay, okay! I'll do it. Just leave them alone, please!"

"Stay close to Mr. Parkman; make him think you're on his side. He will contact someone, and when he does, you're going tell me his every move. Don't screw this up, Daphne. You're on your last chance. Don't waste it."

"I won't, you'll hear from me soon." Daphne said softly, and then rushed out of the room, pushing her way past Knox in the process.

She sped as fast as she could, her heart rate quickening. Her heart pounded hard into the back of her chest, yet she tried her best to concentrate on her emotions and the direction to Matt Parkman's apartment.

Daphne felt so bad about this, she had no control over the situation at all. Guilt arose in her stomach, a feeling of sickness washing over her. She couldn't do this to Matt; it would hurt him so much, he believed in her. _Damn this company, I wish I could leave… If only it were that simple. _

She thought about what he had said about their future. _He really believes in our future, believes in me, in us. I guess it's not going to end up that way Matt, not every story can have a happy ending. _She had to do this, to protect the ones she loves. She paced back and forth outside Matt's apartment, she was too scared to go in, it was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make.

She fought her feelings back and decided this was it. "It's now or never." She knocked on the door and clutched the gun tightly with two hands; she raised her arms in preparation and awaited the door's opening. Sighting Matt, she spoke quickly and sharply.

"Put down the phone!"

* * *

Well thats chapter 2, I hope you like it:) Tell me what you think? All reviews are appreciated.


	3. Comatose

Matt sighed; he was still a little thunderstruck, the last thing he expected was a resilient Pinehearst agent to come barging in with the intent of killing him and Daphne. But then again, he hadn't expected an upset Daphne to appear at his door with a gun aimed at his head either.

He had tricked the agent into thinking that he killed them both, though in reality he and Daphne were safe in the room adjacent to that one. The black skinned agent he knew as Knox had left pleased and content with his new victory; another assignment completed and under his belt.

Matt now lay comfortably seated on his modern grey couch, Daphne situated in the adjacent room engaged in a phone call. However his mind was far from relaxed, thoughts and decisions running freely and far too quickly for him to process all at once. He didn't know much about Pinehearst but was reasonably certain it wasn't your normal company; _I mean a normal company wouldn't send a super powered agent after you would they?_ Matt changed positions, sitting up and burying his head into his hands.

A short while later Daphne appeared, approaching Matt happily with her regular happy-go-lucky personality. "Hey, you ok down there?" she questioned.

Looking up Matt smiled. "Yeah, I'm good… Just want answers you know?"

Daphne looked on in understanding and smiled. "Yeah I know what you mean; answers would be great right about now."

Matt smiled and stared on at Daphne. He hadn't really taken time to analyse her yet, it had only been two days since he first met her and from the word "go" it had been all-action. He hadn't yet had the time to slow things down and think things through; if he had he would have noticed how pretty this girl was. Examining her short white tousled hair, he saw that it was unusually unique. Usually women all had neat and proper hairstyles, but he approved, it matched her personality well—cheerful and energetic. Moving down to her face structure. It was all good. He smiled inside. _Wow I've stumbled upon a hottie here. Nice slim body, a cute smile and deep chestnut brown eyes._

"What are you grinning about buddy?"

Matt was quick to shake himself from his thoughts and reply. "Nothing, I just uh…thought you looked pretty today, that's all." Matt tensed up, a sudden anxious feeling washing over him.

"Why, thank you, Mattie, you don't look so bad yourself."

Awkward feelings claimed Matt, so he quickly stood up and turned around. "We uh—are off to Primatech now. You coming?"

"Sure am, Matt."

* * *

Matt handed cash over to the taxi driver, who gladly accepted and counted the notes before wishing Matt and Daphne a good evening. Daphne couldn't help but feel aggravated; the ride to Hartsdale seemed to take a life time, much like that of a journey in which a snail would take. Matt hopped out of the car, but was surprised to see Daphne in front of him, waiting impatiently with her arms crossed and foot tapping against the concrete side walk.

"It's great to be out here, that ride was slow!" Daphne exclaimed.

"It was actually quite normal." Matt laughed. "Not everyone has super speed like you Daphne. Normal people have to take the slow way."

"Normal? Your mind mojo thing is far from normal!" She teased.

Matt shot a glance towards Daphne. "You know what I mean."

"Well I don't understand how everyone copes; total bore if you ask me."

He walked down the path towards a rather large brick building known to him simply as the 'Hartsdale branch,' although he knew their front was 'Primatech Research Facility". Trees and shrubs surrounded the building and it looked rather pretty, so green and full of life. He liked this sub-urban area; it was completely different to where he was used to. Living in New York City, you never really saw a place like this. Daphne followed closely beside him not sure of what to expect. Matt opened the door and walked in.

Matt looked at the offices in shock. "Where is everyone?"

Papers cluttered the floor, pens and other office items all jumbled into one big mess. Drawers lay dispersed in many different directions, some toppled on their side, from what Matt could see they all looked empty; broken glass and other debris also added to the mess.

"Looks as though a raging bull has passed through here." Daphne stated.

"Yeah, well someone's left in hurry"

Matt moved slowly through the offices, treading carefully as to not make a noise. He turned back towards Daphne, gesturing with a finger to his mouth. Matt didn't want to attract any unwanted visitors. After pondering which way to get to the second story they decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Walking into Bob's office he saw that it too had no one there, much like the offices it was still barren of people. He looked back down the long hallway and saw five other rooms that run off the dull green and off-white painted walls. "There has to be someone here." He uttered.

Walking over to the first door Matt gently turned the door handle and moved forward into the room, finally seeing a human figure he hurried over to the bed. Matt's mouth dropped in bewilderment. "Angela… Angela Petrelli?"

She lay there helpless, devoid of all life. Her skin was coloured a sick and pale white. Matt would have assumed her to be dead if it weren't for the constant beep of the machine that lay adjacent to her showing that she was indeed still alive… barely.

"Matt maybe we should go, this place is freaking me out!" Daphne hissed.

"No, I've got to help her."

Matt leant over Angela's unconscious body and gazed at her intently. He then began to push into her mind and read whatever he could get to. A force however kept throwing him back, he continued to keep trying; he was dead-panned on getting any information even if a little amount. Matt stumbled back off the bed stunned.

"Mattie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I saw… I saw Pinehearst."

"We should go now Matt, this is dangerous." She said as she begun to run her hands through her hair. She was becoming quite nauseas.

"Wait, there's more. I can feel it. I need to know who did this to her."

"Just be careful aright." Daphne thought back to the call she had earlier with Arthur.

* * *

"_Hello?" Arthur's confident voice sounded through the phone._

"_It worked; he thinks I'm on his side." Daphne responded._

"_Good job."_

"_If he reaches out to Primatech, I'll let you know what they say."_

"_Screw this up, and I'll put you back where I found you." He said. "And Daphne, if Parkman were to release Angela from a coma, I'll kill you both."_

* * *

She broke away from her thoughts and gazed over at Matt. Matt tilted his head to the side, and strained, trying his best to get into Angela's head. Suddenly flashes of Angela's memory rushed in through his mind. "Arthur." Matt spoke from nowhere and Daphne was quick to rush to Matt's side.

"Matt, are you alright? Matt, get out!"

Matt ignored her and pushed further into her head, the constant force kept pushing him away but he was too experienced with his power. He groaned and blood slid down from his nose, he then pushed past it and into her mind.

He found himself in a stark, dull and grey cell. In the corner Angela stood. "Matthew Parkman, you need to get us out of here."

"Wait, how'd you get trapped? Who did this to you?" Matt questioned.

"My husband, Arthur."

Matt's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought he was dead, didn't everyone?"

"Seems the old monster found a way to cheat death. We need to stop him. Pinehearst is going to rise up and take control of the world."

"Wait, how do you know any of this?"

"I've dreamt it, saw what happens." Angela answered calmly.

Matt walked towards the cell door, paused to concentrate and then pushed it open. "Let's go." Angela quickly followed behind and out of the cell.

Matt shook his head and woke up from his daze. "Daphne?"

"Yeah? I'm here, whats up?" She asked softly.

"Pinehearst… It needs to be stopped. Matt paused. "Oh and Daphne, Arthur won't be far away. Get Angela out of here now!"

"What's the rush Parkman?" Daphne grinned.

The air shimmered around Daphne's body and an old man appeared where Daphne had been standing. Matt's eyes widened as the man took a step forward. Daphne was gone.

"Arthur." Angela breathed.

Matt glanced back at her in surprise, and then back at the man who had caused all of this.

"So…" Arthur said calmly. "What have we all been up to?"

* * *

**A/N:** End of chapter 2. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed, your reviews got me through my struggle to finish. I actually ended up re-writting the whole chapter from scratch. Sorry for the while to update, I just graduated from high school, isn't that awesome?! I'm quite excited as I'm picking out my university at the moment for next year. But this is good news for you guys, cos now you can expect faster updates:). Anyway please let me know what you think of the chapter, I appreciate all reviews.

Thanks again.

Zack.


End file.
